A True Shinobi
by Commander Nosyniki
Summary: In a Country, there was a Village. In the Village, there was a house. In the house, there was a boy. In the boy, there was a demon fox. In the demon fox, there was hatred. In the hatred, there was cunning. In the cunning, there was a plan, in the plan, there was death. Bad at summaries. NOT YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, it's me again with another story. Hope you like this one.**

**A True Shinobi**

In a Country, there was a Village. In the Village, there was a house. In the house, there was a boy. In the boy, there was a demon fox. In the demon fox, there was hatred. In the hatred, there was cunning. In the cunning, there was a plan, in the plan, there was death.

_This is the story of Uzumaki Naruto and the Nine Tailed demon fox inside him._

This story does not start happy, so what makes you think it will end happy?

In this world, there is a thing called false hope. You'll soon see that even though the bravest of heroes have hope, only the villains will tell them it is false hope. Are people with no hope that try to achieve their dream, villains? Or people who see the truth and see, that in the world of shinobi, there is only fights, hatred, victory and death.

_This is the story of Uzumaki Naruto and the demon fox inside of him._

Villains aren't really villains. Most villains want to take over the world but, you don't know why. They might want to do it for a completely good reason, but their ways of going about it are wrong. They might want to protect everyone by killing a few people, but ask yourself, is that actually so bad?

What is a shinobi?

Some may say a shinobi is a protector. _Konoha_

Some may say they are soldiers. _Kumo and Iwa._

Some may say that they are tools. _Kiri and Suna._

Who is right and who is wrong?

People from Konoha say that being a shinobi isn't just being a soldier or a tool, it's about protecting your loved ones and protecting your village and being a hero.

Bullshit. It's all bullshit.

They're lying to themselves and they know it, because a true shinobi is looking after yourself and surviving.

Kumo, Iwa, Suna and Kiri know what a shinobi is.

They say it's being a soldier and a tool and they're right. But the most important thing about being a shinobi is the one thing they _don't_ tell all the children when they enter the Shinobi Academy.

Because by being a shinobi and a kuniochi, you are being a murderer. A cold-blooded murderer with no emotions.

_This is the story of Uzumaki Naruto._

So, I ask you again, is a villain, really a villain because they refuse to believe in false hope and in turn have no hope and wish to take over the world? Or is a villain a villain because they have seen the harsh truth of being a shinobi and simply do their job properly?

Take Itachi for example. He killed his whole clan for his village, so everyone could be safe and his little brother doesn't get killed in a civil war, but the thanks he gets is being branded a villain because he did his job.

And Orochimaru? Doing tests on people to achieve immortality? He's only scared of dying, and he's using his shinobi training to do his research. Who says he won't share the secret of immortality with you, so no one dies and is filled with grief because a loved one had left the land of the living?

So is it bad for Naruto to have Itachi and Orochimaru as his idols because he has seen the truth?

Is it bad that the Naruto we all know will not be the same Naruto here?

Is it bad that he will be a better version?

Is it bad that he-

No, I won't tell you the last one, so find out yourself. The story starts off with a four year old Uzumaki Naruto and he is a bit odd but it will be better for everyone in the long run.

Kukukukukukukuku.

Watch. All of the Elemental Countries, keep a close eye on him. Watch Uzumaki Naruto rise above expectations and become a legendary figure. Watch.

* * *

**A True Shinobi**

A blonde four year old boy wearing pajamas looked into a bathroom mirror glaring at himself wondering what he did wrong.

_'What did i do wrong? What did i do to deserve this treatment? I never did a thing to them, yet the hate me with such hatred. I couldn't have done anything when i was a baby, because, i was just a baby. It's not like i terrorize the village, if anything, i leave them all alone. But i still get those cold looks'_

He touched his cheek and felt his whisker marks.

_'Is it because of these marks? do they think I'm a freak for having them? I don't know where they came from, I even think I was born with them'_

He then touched his hair and touched the outline of his eyes.

_'Is it because of my eye colour or my hair colour? The fact that I don't look like a Konoha native?'_

He then lifted up his shirt and channeled some chakra. Slowly, something that resembled a tattoo appeared on his stomach.

_'Is because of this seal that appears on my stomach every time I channel chakra?_

He let go of his shirt and stopped channeling chakra and closed his eyes. When he re-opened them they were bloody red and the pupil was a slit.

_'Or is it because on command or when I'm angry, my eyes go red and I feel more animal than human?'_

He kept staring at the mirror until his eyes went back to his normal sapphire blue.

But the thing was, he already knew why they hated him.

Now, contrary to popular belief, Uzumaki Naruto was not stupid. Nor was he deaf, or blind. So when villagers started whispering things like "look at that demon acting like one of us" or "Kyuubi should just die already" and "how dare it destroy our village and kill our Yondaime", you start to think about why they say things like that.

So all Naruto had to do was connect the dots.

His birthday was on October 10th, he had whisker marks, he had a seal meant to contain something, the villagers always called him a demon and Kyuubi brat and kept on saying he killed their families or destroyed the village, when the Kyuubi did that four years ago, on the day he was born.

So either he was Kyuubi, or Kyuubi was sealed inside him or everyone was smoking that new thing called weed.

Naruto sighed. He knew he couldn't go to Hokage-jiji because if he didn't tell him anything before, why would he tell him now.

Now what he needed to do now, was to find someone a bit older than him around 9 or 10, who was here in Konoha during the attack and knew the full story. The young blond racked his brain for any 9 or 10 year olds he had seen recently.

There was that Inuzuka girl, but he didn't know where she lived or her name. There was that purple haired girl who hung out with that guy who always seemed to be sick, but she was about 15.

Naruto suddenly smiled. There was that raven-haired boy who was 9 and had a little brother his age! He would have been five years old around the time of the attack, so he would have remembered the attack clearly, since it wasn't that long ago! Also he knew the boy's name and where he lived.

_Score!_

The four-year-old got off of the chair he had been standing on to see into the mirror and ran out of his bathroom into his bedroom, where he changed out of his pajamas and put on a black over-sized shirt with a red swirl on the back and white shorts and black shinobi sandals.

He then ran out of his room into his kitchen, where he pulled a chair over from the table and stood on it so he could reach the cupboard to get the instant ramen. Still standing on the chair, he prepared the instant ramen and looked around his apartment while waiting for the 3 minutes it took for the ramen to cook.

Naruto's apartment wasn't run down, in fact it was far from it. He had two bedrooms, a big bathroom, and a living room that connected to the kitchen that connected to the dining room. He had running water that was hot from 6:00am to 9:00 and from 1:00pm to 4:00pm and from 8:00pm to 11:00pm, his heater worked fine, the water was clean and no one vandalized his home. The only bad thing was that he was lonely. He was young and a place like this was huge! He wished he could have someone to share this place with, whether they where his age or older, he didn't care. As long as they didn't judge him or hate him and didn't finish all his ramen.

Speaking of ramen, his instant one was ready.

He quickly picked it up, got off the chair and set the ramen on the table. He got some chopsticks and as he snapped them apart he shouted,

"Itadikatmasu!"

* * *

**30 minutes later...  
**

A young blond haired, blue-eyed boy nervously walked in front of a large compound. The two black haired black-eyed guards narrowed their eyes at him.

"Stop" one of them said "What business do you have here?"

The boy smiled fiddled with his fingers.

"Ano, could I see Uchiha Itachi? I need to ask him something"

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I'll update this story every Saturday. Please R&R**

**Nosyniki**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, I'm here with a new chapter of A True Shinobi, sorry to all of you guys who have been following this story and wanting a new chapter, it's just that school has been messing me up and now I'm back on track! Sorry this is coming out on a Sunday, it's not my fault.**

* * *

**A True Shinobi**

Naruto sat on a pillow in the Main Uchiha's living room, with his feet under his bum. He had his hands placed on his lap and he was looking around the dull almost empty room. He had been escorted here after he requested to see Uchiha Itachi and he had been waiting for about ten minutes now and was getting impatient.

Just when he was about to jump up and go looking for Itachi, the sliding door to his right opened, and in slipped a boy significantly taller and older than him. He had black hair tied back with a hair tie and he had marks under his eyes. Other than that, he looked like any other Uchiha except he exuded a certain aura that made you want to stay away from him.

Itachi looked at the wide eyed blonde in his living room and watched as he got up from the pillow he was sitting on, to bow to him. The black haired boy raised an eyebrow as he watched the boy in a submissive position in front of him. When he got back into a normal position he had determination in his eyes and he looked at Itachi.

The shorter boy moved forward and reached out to grab Itachi's arm and the elder boy let him, wondering what he was going to do next.

"Don't deny me Itachi" he said strongly, his speech decent for someone his age.

Itachi raised an eyebrow as he wondered what exactly the boy meant.

"What exactly do you mean Naruto-kun?" he asked as he looked down at the boy who took a step closer to him.

"Don't deny me Itachi. Everyone has denied me, even the ANBU, but you can't deny me Itachi, you can't. Promise me Itachi, promise that you won't deny me"

The Uchiha was still slightly confused but nodded "I promise"

And that sealed his fate.

"What happened on the day I was born Itachi? You were there weren't you? You have to know about my connection with Kyuubi, and you can't deny me, you promised. Please tell me what happened"

Itachi froze slightly and looked at the boy with more that slight interest. So the child _was_ smarter than he appeared to be. Well, the secret wasn't hidden that much, what with the civilians practically shouting it out every chance they got.

The dark eyed boy sighed and looked away from the blonde who was looking up at him and tugging on his shirt.

"Itachi… you promised. Don't deny me" the boy said, his voice trembling as he prepared for the rejection.

Itachi sighed again and knew that he couldn't tell him, but it was his policy to not go back on his word. While he lied- multiple times- he didn't go back on his word and he wouldn't start now. He looked back down at the blue eyed boy and cursed in his mind when he saw tears in his eyes and a sad frown on his face. Moving his other hand, he placed it on Naruto's head and looked at him with all seriousness.

"If you become a Genin in a year, then I will tell you about the connection with you and Kyuubi. I am not denying you, I am simply giving you a challenge with a prize" he said before pressing down on Naruto's head, making him blink and release his grip on Itachi's arm to push off the hand.

"What?" Naruto said confusedly, blinking rapidly to clear his tears.

"Become a Genin by the time you are five and I will answer your question, otherwise I won't tell you until you are a Jounin and no one else will tell you either. I will also tell you about part of your family and you and I both know no one knows what I know"

Naruto nodded slowly and then smiled at the raven haired boy before bowing to him again.

"Thank you Itachi-kun! I hope that you still remember in a year because by then I'll be the best Genin there ever is or will be!" he said before pumping his fist into the air.

Itachi blinked at the boy and just knew that he would cause him a load of trouble in the future.

* * *

It was two days after Naruto's encounter with Itachi and he was heading over to the Hokage tower to ask his Jiji something. He weaved through the crowds of people on the streets, keeping to the ground as he didn't want to be noticed and be verbally abused _again_.

When he made it to the tower, he looked up at the nearby roofs, just barely spotting Inu, the Anbu who always followed him around. He liked his Anbu guy, because whenever he was allowed to be seen, he played with him and brought him food that wasn't spoilt.

Naruto beamed at where Inu previously was, knowing that the spiky haired man would see it. He knew that Inu had to go now, and that Taka had to watch him until Inu came back in the morning. He didn't like Taka much because even though he watched over him and brought him food, he wasn't much of a talker and he didn't play with him.

The blue-eyed boy then entered the Hokage towers, quickly running up the stairs as fast as he could, tripping a few times. He finally reached the floor where his Jiji's office was at he grinned at the nice, old secretary who smiled back at him, handing him a candy and giving him the go to head on in.

The small boy pushed the unusually heavy door open and slipped in through the small opening he made for himself. When he got in, he walked forward to the middle of the room and looked up at where his Jiji should be sitting. Naruto looked around in confusion when Hiruzen wasn't there, and jumped slightly as the door slammed shut and he heard a key turning in a lock.

Just as he was about to turn around he was hit in the back of the head with something very heavy and from there, all he knew was darkness.

* * *

Later that night, an alarm sounded throughout the village and the word that Uzumaki Naruto had been kidnapped passed through every ear. The villagers at first were cheering but then it was revealed that if the boy dies, then Kyuubi would be let out and would come back to finish its job and kill the rest of them. And so- out of fear and genuine concern- the Uzumaki hunt began.

Little did they know, Naruto was still in Konoha, it was just that he was in the less desirable parts of it. He was deep in the parts of the Red Light District, where screams of pain, pleasure and terror could be heard very clearly. He woke up in the arms of an orange haired man with black eyes. The man was dressed like your average civilian, but he had muscled arms that indicated he worked out.

Deciding to pretend he was still asleep, the young boy closed his eyes and listened hard to hear the things going on around him. He didn't know what awaited him...

* * *

Uchiha Itachi jumped on top of roofs, looking around Konoha to search for the young blonde who had interested him. After the raven-haired boy scoured every house, store, road and alleyway for the young boy, he frowned and decided to head to the Hokage tower where the Hokage himself surely was to be.

He didn't bother with the front entrance, except opting to just jump to the Hokage's office window, grabbing onto the ledge and pulling himself inside to land behind the Hokage. Hiruzen turned around and smiled at the child looking at him with barely any emotion on his face.

"Itachi-kun, what a pleasant surprise. Why have you decided to pay me a visit?" he asked, cocking his head.

Itachi stepped forward and exuded utter respect for the old man sitting down in front of him.

"Hokage-sama, I am here to request a mission to look for Uzumaki Naruto all throughout the Elemental Nations. I will bring him back by any means necessary" he said, determination slightly showing on his face.

Hiruzen thought about it for a moment. Itachi was skilled enough to be a high Chunin already. There was no doubt in his mind that the boy could take care of himself unattended. It was the way that he said 'by any means necessary' that made him wonder about the boy. If by any means necessary included killing, he wasn't so sure that he wanted Itachi to go on the mission.

Though, when he glanced back at the boy, he saw coldness and resolve in his eyes. This boy wasn't a boy. He was a shinobi.

"You have two months Itachi. Bring him back"

* * *

**POLL on my profile, vote on it **

**Okay, this chapter is finished and I'm glad for that. I think it's shorter than the last chapter, but hey, I don't care, when I have more time, it'll be longer. I hope you liked this chapter but unlike this week, it won't come out on schedule next week because I have a shitload of stuff going on from Monday the 16****th****-Thursday the 26****th****, with like three or four days of freedom, so a new chapter will come out anytime this week. : )**

**Thanks, R&R,**

**Ja Ne!**


End file.
